Breaking away
by missmie
Summary: Takes place after episode 4x07 My brother's keeper. Haley knew what it was like to be the second choice. Haley can't standby with Tyler throwing bottles at Caroline again. It was unfair to Caroline to suffer from Tyler's angry outburst. Haley tells Klaus what Tyler did things spiral out of control when Caroline is bitten during a wolf fight and Bonnie and Stefan are called to help


I don't own Vampire Diaries

=======#======V======#=======

Haley sighed as she heard the glass breaking. Honestly, she wouldn't get involved with this kind of drama but seriously even for a werewolf Tyler was being horrible. Haley pitied the poor blonde vampire it seemed she was always on the receiving end of Tyler's temper. Caroline was not necessary to achieve the goal, so Haley saving the girl from the relationship was not going to affect the end game. Haley smirked as she went in search of Klaus. The Original Hybrid seemed to care for the baby vamp, maybe he would be the best choice for the girl. From what Haley had heard from Tyler and from what she observed, Caroline was always the second choice. Tyler had told Haley how Elena was always the preferred choice over Caroline and from what Haley gathered Tyler was no different putting his own wants and obsession over Caroline. Yet it seemed despite it all Caroline was Klaus's first choice. In truth, Haley understood Caroline as she was never the first choice. She didn't want the baby vamp to suffer the same pain of never being first forever. Which is why when she found Klaus outside away from eavesdropping on Caroline and Tyler that she knew that the hybrid before her was what Caroline needed.

"Ahh Haley to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Klaus.

"Caroline is here, and I thought someone who actually cares for well-being should know Tyler just threw some glass at her and it barely missed." Haley informed and watched as the Original Hybrid's eyes darkened with fury at the news of the baby vamp almost being hurt.

"I see." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "What led you to inform me of this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Look you can question my motives right now, or you could be Caroline's knight in shining armor saving her from Tyler's temper. It doesn't matter to me." responded Haley. Klaus gave her a scowl before he sped off no doubt going to Caroline. Haley walked slowly after not wanting to get involved in the drama that was no doubt multiplying with Klaus's arrival. However, upon hearing a wolf growl, Haley picked up the pace. The growls originated from where Caroline and Tyler had been when Haley had left them. Haley found two wolfs were glaring at one another both of their hackles raised. When Haley saw Caroline crumpled on the floor behind the wolf, Haley recognized as Tyler sporting a bite she instantly put two and two together. Caroline was bitten by Tyler who wasn't letting Klaus near Caroline. Klaus whose blood was the cure. Tyler must have thrown Caroline behind him knocking her out to keep her away from Klaus. Which…... Haley stared at Tyler at horror at realizing what Tyler was doing. Haley had to get Caroline out of there before she got hurt even worse. It was clear Tyler didn't care, but it looked like Klaus did even as a wolf.

Tyler then launched himself at Klaus crashing the hybrid into the left side of the wall giving Haley the room to reach the blonde. Haley ran over and scooped up Caroline slinging the unconscious girl's arm over her Haley's shoulder. She waited until she could make a clean break out of the room as she watched the wolves attack each other. Klaus at gotten the upper hand as he bit Tyler on his front right leg. Tyler jumped away, and the two wolves started to circle on another. That was when Tyler noticed Haley and Caroline. His lip was curled upward demonstrating his teeth snarling at Haley. Klaus took advantage of Tyler's distraction and pounced. Giving Haley a path to escape. Not wasting a second Haley ran out of the room dragging the injured vampire with her. As she ran down the hall some of the hybrids were running to investigate the noise.

"Haley…" asked one of the hybrids seeing Haley with Caroline.

"Tyler did it, he and Klaus are fighting in their wolf forms, unless you want to explain to Mrs. Lockwood why her son is dead while moving out of this house then go try and stop it." Barked Haley. She was relieved the some of the hybrids didn't stop running.

"Why are you saving the vamp?" asked the same hybrid staying behind while some of the others had joined those already rushing to the fighting wolves.

"Are you that selfish and stupid?" screeched Haley at the hybrids who stayed behind and just didn't seem to care. Except for one who had gone to Caroline's other side to help Haley support the injured girl. "Besides the fact it is the right thing to do and that Klaus seems to like her." Snarled Haley. "Let me remind you that she is also the sheriff's daughter. Who would kill you if she learned that her daughter died because some hybrids didn't help break up a fight that was preventing the only person that could cure and save her daughter's life. Not to mention her friends would also be after you. But if you rather die at the hands of angry humans, vampires, and a powerful witch as well as face Klaus's anger, then please keep blocking our path stopping us from getting her comfortable as well as not helping shorten the dueling wolves fight down the hall." Glared Haley. Getting the remaining hybrids not helping with Caroline to run off down the hall to help the others as the hybrid who asked her the questions narrowed his eyes before joining the others. Haley swore to make sure those who helped without her making force them to would live after everything. All that was needed were 12 no more no less. Sighing Haley and the remaining hybrid carried Caroline away from the fighting, finding a place to lay her down.

"Go stand guard in case the fighting makes its way here." instructed Haley to the hybrid.

"Yes, Haley. I Hope she makes it she is too kind for this to have happened." Then the hybrid scurried out into the hall closing the door behind her. Haley dug through Caroline's pockets for her phone and scrolled through Caroline's contacts and called the Witch and Stefan. Haley explained what happened where they were and for just the two of them to come. The Vampire arrived with the witch obviously using vamp speed to get here. The vamp went to get Caroline some blood for when Caroline woke up and the witch Bonnie fell asleep. Haley sighed then turned to Caroline hearing the vamp stir.

"Haley?" asked a confused Caroline then her eyes widened, and she looked at the bite mark. "Tyler bit me. Then Klaus came and when he tried to give me his blood Tyler…...Oh my god." Chocked a hysterical Caroline.

"Caroline hey listen to me, okay." Soothed Haley rushing to the vampire's side. "You need to calm down, if you work yourself up, the venom will spread faster. Slow breaths." Instructed Haley trying to calm down the panicking girl. "Okay, calm down. You'll be fine I'm sorry I didn't stay longer had I known that this would happen I would have stayed."

"What happened after Tyler threw me?" asked Caroline.

"Tyler and Klaus had transformed when I arrived. Tyler attacked Klaus giving me the means to get to you. When Tyler tried to prevent me from escaping with you Klaus attacked Tyler. Some of the hybrids went to break up the fight while one of them helped me get you here." Explained Haley. "Don't worry Klaus will be here soon. Are you okay?" asked Haley.

"No, Tyler bit me again, but this time he did it on his own free will. He wouldn't let me get cured, Oh god." Sobbed Caroline. "Tyler tried to kill me." Haley rubbed the crying girl's back in comfort. "I'm sorry Tyler is an abusive, angry bastard. I'm sorry you had to suffer because he can't control his temper."

"Why are helping me?" asked Caroline.

"Because I know what it is like not being someone's first choice and I know what it feels like to be stuck with a guy who takes everything out on you." Admitted Haley. "Even for a werewolf, Tyler shouldn't be taking out his anger on you. Not all werewolves act like Tyler is acting."

"How could Tyler do this, I stood by him through all his mad schemes?" wailed Caroline waking Bonnie up who rushed over to her friend.

"I don't know, I wish I knew. You deserve to be with someone who treats you better." Answered Haley her eyes meeting Bonnie's as she comforted Caroline.

"It's okay Care it's okay." Soothed Bonnie as Stefan joined them.

"Bonnie, Stefan I don't want to impose but from what I have been told Caroline has always been the second choice. Someone who puts Caroline first. I have been here for a short time, but I know that there is someone Caroline likes, who does put her first. Who listens to her, cherishes her and most importantly would do anything in his power to make her happy. I have a feeling with how you use Caroline to distract Klaus you know how he likes her. I know what you all view Klaus as, but he does truly care for her."

"Caroline?" asked Bonnie looking at her friend. "Do you have feelings for Klaus, and please be honest." Bonnie begged. New tears started to escape Caroline's eyes bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry, I know Klaus has done so many horrible things, I mean he almost killed Elena, he made you turn off his emotions Stefan, he sacrificed Jenna to break his curse. I know I should hate him, I tried but he is different with me. I have seen him be so gentle and funny and I'm a horrible friend." Wailed Caroline. Stefan and Bonnie wasted no time in trying to soothe Caroline's sobs.

"Caroline hey listen to me." pleaded Stefan finally breaking through to Caroline as her sobs subsided. "I can't speak for anyone else, but I know things aren't just black and white. All of us have done some bad things, have suffered a lot. Klaus has suffered for 1,000 years, both as a human and as an immortal. Klaus daggered his siblings because in his mind he was protecting them from making mistakes from getting hurt. I'm not excusing Klaus nor am I forgiving him but if Klaus is who you want, then I will support you." Comforted Stefan. "From what I have seen your special to Klaus maybe he is your epic love but unless you try you'll never know." Bonnie wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulder.

"I will admit I'm upset that you never talked to me. But I never gave you the impression that I would listen. I was horrible to you when you became a vampire. I let my personal bias about vampires cloud my judgment. Yet you persevered, you been through so much. In the end I wasn't there because I ran away when things got tough. I hate Klaus but when you were taken by the council, when Klaus heard instead of running and leaving you he went to save you. He could have taken advantage of you and pretended to be Tyler to have sex with you. He raced to save you from Alaric even though he might have been killed. He chose you over his own sister. I know that you have been left out of plans and you probably resent us from leaving you in the dark. Don't deny it Care, I know you better than anyone. Now I'm not saying that I am thrilled that you have developed feelings for Klaus, but I heard what happened at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant from Elena and I did a spell to see what happened after Elena left. What I saw was him being open, with you, telling you the story with the hummingbird. Care you were happy with him. You feel something for him please don't let our opinions stop you." Added Bonnie.

"Thanks, you two I needed to hear that." sniffled Caroline. She then turned to Haley. "Thank you, Haley, for helping me. I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were."

"Please, don't get all mushy on me." Haley said. Both Stefan and Caroline turned towards the hall.

"Looks like Klaus is coming." Stefan warned.

"I hope with clothes on." Deadpanned Bonnie Just as the door flew open and Klaus rushed over to Caroline. He seemed to have some decency as he was wearing pants but no shirt. Klaus knelt down beside Caroline tucking a strand hair away from her face.

"Hello, Love. Don't worry You'll be better in no time." Softly comforted Klaus. As he bit into his wrist holding it to Caroline's mouth. "Drink up sweetheart." Caroline complied drinking his blood, and the other watch as the bite began to disappear. Caroline soon pulled away from his wrist, and Klaus started to get up and walk away when Caroline grabbed his arm surprising the Original Hybrid.

"Klaus, please don't leave me." pleaded Caroline.

"Alright Love. Let's get you away from here shall we." He said helping Caroline to her feet. To his surprise, she leaned into him sighing in contentment. He looked towards Bonnie and Stefan as if they could answer Caroline's reaction.

"Go, Klaus. I'm sure you want to make sure she is okay" Encouraged Stefan. Bonnie obviously didn't want to be subtle as she glared at the Original Hybrid.

"If you break her heart I'll make your life hell." Added Bonnie smirking as Klaus understood what she said. Looking over at Caroline a smile crept over his face.

"I will witch. I hope your other friends are as caring for her as you are." He said the scooping Caroline up. "Come, Love, I believe we need to get you somewhere to rest comfortably."

"Just don't leave me." she murmured as Klaus kissed the top of her forehead.

"Never crossed my mind." With that, he flashed away.

"Alright, now that my best friend is probably going to be dating Klaus now and that she is not here to stop me. I am going to go find Tyler and make him sorry for hurting Caroline." Clapped Bonnie.

"I believe that is a good idea, I'm sure Klaus will have something planned as well." Nodded Stefan he then turned to Haley. "Haley would you mind if you could help us find Tyler, I think he needs to understand what he did was out of line."

"No problem. I am sure he is here somewhere." She led them down the hall as the trio searched for Tyler.

Haley was envious of Caroline, sure Caroline has suffered more than any average person would, but she was going to be happy, and soon enough Haley would be just as happy as Caroline was going to be. All Haley needed was to follow through.


End file.
